Birthday Incident
by Cassiopeia1215
Summary: a GTOP fanfiction/GS/Oneshot/ Hanya sebuah cerita dengan tema kebanyakan./"Waeyo, oppa? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?"./'Hukuman' pikir Seunghyun cepat. Kedua bola matanya bergerak liar begitu Jiyong mengatakan kata itu./ Mind to read and review?/Sorry summary-nya jelek..tapi jangan nilai fanfic dari summary, baca dulu coba.


**Birthday Incident**

Pairing : GTOP

**M** Rated.

**Genderswitch.**

**Don't like don't read, easy rite?**

Author : Cassiopeia1215

-xxx-

Walaupun saya Cassie, tapi saya ngeship GTOP. Silahkan menikmati..

-xxx-

* * *

Sesosok namja tampak berdiri didepan sebuah café. Namja itu bolak-balik melihat jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Cuaca cerah, dan angin berhembus lembut. Menimbulkan suasana hangat yang membuat orang-orang ingin keluar dari rumah dan menikmati indahnya hari.

Tapi tampaknya tidak dengan orang yang ditunggu oleh namja tersebut.

Choi Seunghyun, nama namja itu, kini mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi yang disediakan di luar cafe. Berniat mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sudah lelah berdiri untuk menunggu yeojachingu-nya, Kwon Jiyong.

Yah, Jiyong memang hobi telat—Seunghyun tahu itu. Beberapa kali terlambat datang saat kencan, mungkin masih bisa dimaklumi oleh Seunghyun. Tapi ini?

Aish, bahkan saat kencan _anniversary _mereka yang keempat hari ini yeoja itu masih saja telat? Benar-benar...

Seunghyun melihat jam tangannya lagi. Pokoknya... satu menit lagi Jiyong tidak datang, Seunghyun akan—

"Oppa! Mian aku terlambat!" lengkingan khas Jiyong kini terdengar di telinga Seunghyun yang sudah memerah saking sebalnya. Namja itu bangkit berdiri, dan berkacak pinggang, mencoba menakuti kekasihnya yang kini tengah berlari kearahnya, membuat rambut hitam panjang Jiyong beterbangan.

"Ya! Darimana saja kau, eoh? Aku sudah menunggumu disini selama satu jam lebih, tahu!" sentak Seunghyun dengan suaranya yang sangat berat, sejenak membuat Jiyong yang masih mengatur nafasnya merasa sedikit takut.

"M-mian, oppa.. Tadi aku ada urusan.." Jiyong meraih kaus bagian depan Seunghyun dan memegangnya agar tidak terjatuh sementara ia sendiri menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak. "T-tadi aku mengecek—"

"Sudah, cukup alasanmu, Jiyongie.." Seunghyun meletakkan satu jarinya di bibir Jiyong yang menatapnya kaget. Mata Seunghyun menampakkan kekesalan yang amat sangat, dan Jiyong tak suka itu. Jiyong benar-benar tak suka ketika mata tajam Seunghyun menatap matanya dengan dalam dan kasar, seolah mengoyak matanya dan menelusuri isi otaknya.

"Sudah cukup selama empat tahun ini, Jiyong.." mulai Seunghyun sambil mengacak rambut Jiyong dengan sedikit kasar, "Kau ini kebiasaan telat ya? Setiap kali kita kencan, kau selalu saja terlambat! Selalu, dan tidak pernah tidak! Kau itu kenapa sih?" sembur Seunghyun bertubi-tubi. Jiyong menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Aish..." Seunghyun mendesis, "Aku bisa memaklumi kalau kau telat selama lima atau sepuluh menit, Jiyongie.." Seunghyun menunjuk pada jam tangannya, "Tapi ini sudah satu jam!" Seunghyun menekankan pada kata 'satu jam'.

"Satu jam aku menunggumu disini! Dan kau bilang apa, eoh?" Seunghyun menegapkan badannya, "Ada urusan? Yang benar saja kau Jiyong.." Seunghyun mendaratkan kembali tatapan matanya pada mata Jiyong yang sudah berair.

Jiyong mulai terisak. Perlahan air matanya turun satu-satu ke pipinya yang putih. Isakannya sedikit keras, membuat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di jalan sedikit melirik kearah Jiyong yang terisak, sementara Seunghyun hanya berdiri diam dengan wajah ditekuk didepannya.

"M-mian, o..ppa.. Hiks.." Jiyong menghapus airmatanya yang masih mengalir di pipinya. "M-mianhae.. Hiks.." Jiyong mengangkat kepalanya yang tadinya tertunduk, berniat memandang Seunghyun yang masih memasang tampang masam. Jiyong mencoba menatap mata namja yang dicintainya tersebut, tetapi percuma... Seunghyun seperti meghindari kontak mata dengan yeoja tersebut. Terbukti dari matanya yang melihat kearah lain sementara mata Jiyong didepannya berusaha menatapnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Jiyong menyerah. Yeoja itu merapikan penampilannya yang sedikit berantakan, kemudian membenarkan letak tasnya yang sedikit miring. Yeoja itu melihat sekali lagi kearah Seunghyun yang masih berwajah sebal.

"M-mianhae untuk semuanya, oppa.." Jiyong menundukkan badannya dengan sopan, kemudian bibirnya menebar senyumnya yang bahkan masih Seunghyun anggap begitu manis dan lucu.

"M-mungkin oppa sudah berpikir seperti itu tentangku.." Jiyong menggigit bibirnya, "Oppa juga sudah banyak kecewa denganku.." Jiyong meraih tasnya dan merogoh ke dalamnya, kemudian setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, ia menyodorkan sesuatu itu kearah Seunghyun yang hanya melirik sedikit.

Sebuah... buku?

Seunghyun akhirnya mengalah, dan menerima buku tebal tersebut dengan tampang bingung. Mata Seunghyun memandang penuh tanya pada Jiyong yang menunduk dengan senyum pahit terpatri di wajahnya.

"A-aku tertidur setelah membuat ini semalaman, oppa.." Jiyong tertawa canggung begitu mengetahui arti tatapan Seunghyun. Senyuman Jiyong mulai berubah hangat kala Seunghyun perlahan membuka buku tersebut, dan terbelalak saat melihat isinya.

Foto-foto saat hari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih memenuhi halaman pertama.

'_Aku dan Seunghyun oppa ~~ Aaah! Aku mencintainya!~'_

Seunghyun membuka halaman kedua. Kali ini foto-foto saat mereka merayakan anniversary mereka di bulan pertama.

'_Seunghyun-oppa terlihat sangat tampan hari ini! Aku benar-benar beruntung memilikinya ^.^ Saranghaeyo, Choi Seunghyun!'_

Seunghyun baru akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba saja Jiyong sudah berjalan cepat menjauhinya, tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Meletakkan bukunya begitu saja keatas meja cafe, Seunghyun secepat kilat berlari dan langsung memeluk Jiyong dari belakang saat diketahuinya bahu yeoja itu bergetar.

Jiyong menangis—lagi.

"Jiyong-ah..." Seunghyun mengecup pucuk kepala Jiyong. "Aku... aku minta maaf, chagiya.. Kumohon.." ucap Seunghyun lembut sambil terus memerangkap Jiyong dalam pelukannya. Dan sekejap, ingatan itu datang. Bahwa setiap kali kencan, Jiyong akan selalu membawakan sesuatu yang istimewa untuknya. Akan membawakan makanan kesukaan Seunghyun, _game_ yang diinginkan Seunghyun, bahkan kadang-kadang membantu pekerjaan Seunghyun.

Seunghyun benar-benar merasa bodoh sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia lupa?

"Jiyongie.." Seunghyun menarik Jiyong lebih erat ke pelukannya ketika tangan Jiyong bergetar menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari cengkeraman Seunghyun. "Jiyongie.." Seunghyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut panjang Jiyong ketika yeoja itu terisak lebih keras.

"O-oppa..." kata Jiyong di tengah isaknya, "Jangan... berikan harapan apa-apa lagi padaku.. Hiks.." Jiyong menarik nafas sebentar, "L-lebih baik kita putus saja, oppa.. Aku sudah banyak mengecewakanmu.."

JLGER.

Kata-kata Jiyong seolah menjadi tamparan keras bagi Seunghyun. Sebegitu merasa bersalah-kah Jiyong? Sampai-sampai Seunghyun merasa begitu brengsek sekarang.

"Tidak, Jiyongie.. Andwae.." Seunghyun mendekap erat Jiyong, "J-jangan berpisah denganku, Jiyongie, jangan.." namja itu meraup Jiyong makin dalam dengan lengannya yang kekar. "Aku minta maaf, Jiyongie.. Aku minta maaf, tetapi jangan seperti ini.." Seunghyun terus memohon sampai akhirnya tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuh Jiyong yang melemas di pelukannya.

Seunghyun melotot ketika merasakan tubuh Jiyong bersandar sepenuhnya pada Seunghyun. Lemas. Mata Jiyong tertutup. Yeoja itu pingsan dalam pelukan Seunghyun.

"J-Jiyongie!" Seunghyun mengerang panik seraya menggendong Jiyong dengan gaya bridal style. Hati Seunghyun berdegup kencang. Sejak kapan tubuh Jiyong menjadi sangat—terlalu—ringan? Dan saat Seunghyun menoleh kearah wajah Jiyong, baru ia menyadari wajah Jiyong pucat. Bibirnya yang berwarna pink karena lipgloss terlihat kering dan pecah. Di bawah mata Jiyong juga terdapat lingkaran hitam. Apa Jiyong kurang tidur? Kenapa ia tak pernah memberitahu Seunghyun?

Mengerang panik sekali lagi, Seunghyun melarikan kaki-kakinya yang kuat ke sembarang arah. _'Sembarang arah, pokoknya bisa menuju ke rumah sakit!'_ batin Seunghyun panik.

Dan buku itu sejenak seperti mengawasi Seunghyun yang telah berlari jauh membawa Jiyong ke rumah sakit.

Seunghyun menahan nafasnya ketika temannya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter, Kang Daesung sedikit membuka bagian atas _dress _kekasihnya dan meletakkan stetoskopnya diatas dada Jiyong, mengecek detak jantungnya. Jantung Seunghyun berdetak kembali normal ketika Daesung menjauhkan stetoskop dari dada Jiyong dan tersenyum hingga matanya hilang menjadi sebuah garis—sebuah senyum manis khas Daesung.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, hyung.. Dia hanya kelelahan dan sedikit kurang darah.." Daesung melihat kearah Jiyong yang tertidur lelap, "Dan entah pikiran apa yang mengganggunya belakangan ini, sepertinya dia insomnia, hyung.."

Seunghyun sedikit melotot. Jadi itu sebabnya Jiyong belakangan ini sering meneleponnya malam-malam?

"A-arraseo, Daesung-ah.. Gomapta sudah bersedia memeriksa Jiyong.." Seunghyun menunduk sopan. Bagaimanapun, Daesung sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya memeriksa kekasihnya. Ia harus berterimakasih kan?

Daesung tersenyum lagi, "Tidak apa-apa, hyung.. Toh aku sendiri juga sedang senggang.. Nanti kalau dia sudah bangun, beri saja dia minuman manis.. Tapi jangan yang bersoda ya, hyung.." pesan Daesung sebelum akhirnya dokter bersuara emas itu keluar dari ruang rawat Jiyong. Seunghyun membalas senyuman Daesung sebelum ia akhirnya beralih pada kekasihnya yang masih terbaring lelap, menutup kedua kelopak matanya rapat-rapat, menampakkan bulu matanya yang pendek tapi lentik.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku, Jiyong-ah?" Seunghyun bertanya dengan suara getir. Diraihnya tangan kanan Jiyong, dan digenggamnya erat. "Jiyongie.." panggil Seunghyun, "Bangunlah, Sayang.. Aku tidak akan memutuskanmu, Jiyong.." Seunghyun meletakkan tangan Jiyong di pipinya, mengelus-elusnya dengan sayang dan penuh permintaan maaf.

"Jiyong-ah..." Seunghyun berusaha memanggil lagi, tetapi mata Jiyong masih rapat. Seunghyun baru saja ingin menangis ketika jari Jiyong di pipinya bergerak-gerak pelan, menandakan Jiyong mulai tersadar.

Seunghyun yang kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Jiyong langsung terbelalak senang, "J-Jiyongie!"

Kelopak mata Jiyong perlahan terbuka. Matanya menyipit menyesuaikan dengan cahaya sekitarnya yang cukup terang. Kedua mata yang disukai Seunghyun itu mengerjap polos seraya melihat sekeliling, "O-oppa... aku dimana?"

Seunghyun tersenyum lega. Dielusnya kepala Jiyong yang masih terbaring lemas. "Kau di rumah sakit, Jiyongie.. Tadi kau pingsan.." Seunghyun berkata lembut. Yah, mau se-berandal apapun dirimu, jika didekat orang yang kau cintai kau pasti akan bersikap lembut juga kan?

Jiyong berusaha membelalakkan matanya, ingin menunjukkan ekspresi kagetnya. "Pingsan? Dimana? Kok aku tidak ingat?"

Seunghyun nyengir, "Kau pingsan di pelukanku, Jiyongie.. Tentu saja kau nggak ingat.." Seunghyun langsung menyerang bibir plump Jiyong begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dilahapnya bibir mungil Jiyong dengan lembut dan penuh cinta. Ingin menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Jiyong yang masih lemas, sekaligus mentransfer kekuatannya dengan ciuman.

Jiyong sendiri tidak melawan. Ia lebih memilih menangkup rahang tegas Seunghyun dengan tangannya, mencoba mendapatkan pegangan kala Seunghyun menautkan bibir mereka lebih dalam. Yeoja itu bisa merasakan perasaan lega yang tersalur lewat ciuman mereka.

Beberapa saat berciuman, Seunghyun merasakan tangan mungil Jiyong memukul dada bidangnya pelan tanda yeoja itu mulai kehabisan nafas. Dan tidak ingin Jiyong malah pingsan lagi, Seunghyun langsung melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Jiyong yang terengah-engah.

Jiyong memandang Seunghyun dengan tatapannya yang sayu, "Oppa mau membunuhku?" protesnya imut sementara Seunghyun membelai pipi Jiyong.

"Tentu tidak, Jiyongie.. Kau hanya boleh mati setelah aku menikahimu.." jawab Seunghyun cepat, membuat Jiyong memerah. Yeoja itu melirik kesana-kemari, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Seunghyun yang mengetahui tingkah yeojachingunya hanya bisa tertawa geli, "Kau tunggu disini dulu, Jiyongie.. Aku akan mencari minuman manis untukmu.." kata Seunghyun seraya menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan keluar kamar rawat Jiyong sementara yeoja itu memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Seunghyun mengangguk pelan, "Aku janji, aku tidak akan lama.." jawab Seunghyun, dan seketika Jiyong merasakan hatinya hangat mendengar suara lembut Seunghyun.

Jiyong kembali merasa dicintai.

"P-pelan-pelan saja, oppa..~ Oppa! Jangan gendong aku terus, aku kan berat ~~"

"Sudah, diam saja kau Jiyong.. Rewel sekali sih.."

Percakapan itu terjadi kala Seunghyun ngotot menggendong Jiyong ala bridal style ke rumah Seunghyun yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tersebut. Seunghyun memutuskan membawa Jiyong ke rumahnya dulu, memberikan waktu untuk Jiyong beristirahat sebentar sebelum memulangkan yeoja itu kembali ke rumahnya.

"Oppa!~" Jiyong mengerang kecil ketika Seunghyun membuka kenop pintu, kemudian mendorong pintunya dengan kaki sampai terbuka—tidak melepaskan Jiyong sedetikpun dari gendongannya.

"Kyaa!~" Jiyong sedikit menjerit ketika Seunghyun menjatuhkannya begitu saja diatas ranjang Seunghyun. Jiyong sukses jatuh dengan posisi telungkup, membuat aroma tubuh Seunghyun langsung merasuk kedalam hidungnya. Membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Jiyong merilekskan tubuhnya, dan meregangkan badannya senyaman mungkin diatas ranjang kekasihnya. Tangannya menarik bantal kekasihnya mendekat, dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Menghirup aroma tubuh Seunghyun yang maskulin, membuatnya benar-benar merasa aman.

"Mau sampai kapan kau begitu terus, Jiyongie?" suara berat Seunghyun seketika mengagetkan Jiyong. Yeoja itu cepat-cepat mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang saat Seunghyun berdiri di belakangnya, membawa dua gelas coklat dingin. Seunghyun mendekat dan menyodorkan segelas coklat dingin itu kearah Jiyong.

"Minum ini, chagiya.. Kau butuh sesuatu untuk mendapatkan tenagamu lagi.." kata Seunghyun sementara ia mulai meminum coklatnya sendiri. Jiyong menerimanya dengan riang, kemudian mulai meminum isi gelas tersebut.

"Mmmm ~~" gumam senang Jiyong ketika coklat dingin itu mulai memenuhi kerongkongannya. Rasa dingin, manis, dan sedikit pahit bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat perpaduan rasa yang enak dan menarik untuk dinikmati.

Seunghyun mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Jiyong, "Kau suka?"

Jiyong mengangguk antusias, "Ne, oppa! Joahae!" katanya, kemudian kembali meminum coklat dingin tersebut. Seraya mengambil beberapa tegukan lagi, Jiyong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bahu kekar Seunghyun, yang tak ia sadari membawa bahaya tersendiri baginya.

Seunghyun merasa ada yang sedikit aneh saat sesuatu yang dingin menempel di dadanya. Ia menoleh kearah kiri, dan melotot saat melihat apa yang ditampilkan oleh matanya.

Bukan, bukan pemandangan Jiyong yang asyik menempelkan gelas dingin itu dengan sengaja ke dada Seunghyun. Namja itu sih tidak masalah kalau Jiyong yang melakukannya. Tapi... karena sesuatu yang lain.

Seunghyun menelan ludahnya gugup seraya melihat wajah Jiyong. Yeoja itu tersenyum polos sambil malah mempererat posisinya pada Seunghyun. Ya, Jiyong-ah, tak tahukah kau jika posisimu itu membuat Seunghyun bisa melihat belahan dadamu dalam jarak dekat? Mengingat _dress_ yang kau pakai begitu pendek.

"Oppa..." Jiyong menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja di bahu Seunghyun, "Waeyo, oppa? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" Jiyong menoel-noel rahang Seunghyun dengan gaya manjanya. Seunghyun mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha menahan diri.

"T-tidak kok, Jiyongie.." Seunghyun tersenyum canggung. Dibelainya rambut lembut Jiyong. "Tidak ada apa-apa.."

Jiyong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Hmm.. Begitukah?" Jiyong beringsut menjauh, dan merangkak menuju ke pinggir ranjang. Yang malah membuat Seunghyun melotot melihat pergerakan bokong Jiyong yang dianggapnya sangat seksi itu.

Fantasi Seunghyun mulai liar. Nafasnya mulai memburu. Dalam hatinya, ingin sekali ia merasakan saat meremas bokong kenyal Jiyong, mencumbu lehernya yang putih jenjang itu, merasakan kedua payudara Jiyong yang selalu nampak menggodanya itu, dan mengeksplorasi perut rata Jiyong yang begitu eksotis. _Oh, fantasy ~_

Jiyong yang merasakan ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi kekasihnya menaikkan alisnya dengan bingung. "Oppa? Oppa kenapa? Kau sakit?" tanya Jiyong polos ketika Seunghyun memandangnya dengan tidak berkedip, membuat Jiyong sedikit merasa aneh. Dengan cepat, diletakkannya gelas berisi coklat itu diatas meja disamping tempat tidur, kemudian membenarkan penampilannya yang sebenarnya sudah cukup imut.

Jiyong memandang dirinya sendiri, "Oppa, ada yang aneh denganku, ya?" Jiyong melirik _dress_nya, "Apa bajuku terlihat aneh, oppa?" tanya Jiyong sambil menepuk-nepuk _dress_nya, membuat Seunghyun makin melotot.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Jiyongie.." Seunghyun melompat turun dari ranjangnya, kemudian memberanikan diri memeluk Jiyong dari belakang, berusaha keras bersikap seperti biasa. Dipeluknya erat pinggang Jiyong, kemudian mencium pipinya dari belakang.

Jiyong tertawa seraya mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, membuatnya mengekspos leher jenjangnya dan kembali memberikan godaan untuk Seunghyun. Namja itu mengeraskan rahangnya lagi, menggigit bibirnya, mencegah dirinya mengeluarkan refleks menggigit dan menghisap leher jenjang tersebut. Seunghyun memutuskan menutup matanya saat merasakan Jiyong berbalik dalam rangkulannya.

"Oppa..." Jiyong menangkup kedua pipi Seunghyun yang memerah. Pandangannya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Ada apa dengan oppa? Rasa-rasanya oppa bertindak aneh hari ini.." Jiyong memanyunkan bibirnya, "Oppa masih marah masalah tadi ya? Oppa mau menghukumku ya?"

'_Hukuman?'_ pikir Seunghyun cepat. Kedua bola matanya bergerak liar begitu Jiyong mengatakan kata itu. Bibir Seunghyun menampilkan seringai khasnya seraya ia memeluk tubuh Jiyong dari depan dengan erat, menyebabkan dada bidangnya menempel erat dengan dada bulat Jiyong.

"Ne, Jiyong-ah.." Seunghyun menghirup aroma rambut Jiyong, "Aku benar-benar ingin menghukummu, Sayang.." lidah Seunghyun sedikit demi sedikit mulai menjilat telinga Jiyong, memberikan yeoja itu sedikit rangsangan.

"Nnnhhh ~~" lenguh Jiyong, meremas kaus Seunghyun di bagian lengan. Mata yeoja itu terpejam erat ketika jilatan Seunghyun mulai menjalar ke lehernya. Desahan sekali lagi keluar dari bibirnya ketika lidah Seunghyun yang hangat dan basah menyentuh kulit lehernya.

"O-oppaaaa..." Jiyong tanpa sadar melenguh lebih keras ketika Seunghyun menggigit lehernya sekali, kemudian menghisap bekas gigitan itu dengan kuat, menciptakan sebuah kissmark berwarna merah yang terlihat sangat kontras diantara kulit putihnya. Seunghyun menyeringai mesum.

"Saatnya kau menerima hukumanmu, Kwon Jiyong.." ujar Seunghyun dengan suaranya yang berat.

"A-apa? Maksudmu apa, op—KYAA!" jerit Jiyong saat Seunghyun tiba-tiba langsung menggendongnya dengan gaya _bridal_. Karena letak mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ranjang Seunghyun, Jiyong dengan mudah dilemparkan (?) keatas ranjang oleh Seunghyun, disusul oleh namja itu sendiri yang menumpukan dirinya menindih Jiyong.

Menyadari posisi mereka, Jiyong merona. "O-oppa! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tangan Jiyong memukul-mukul kecil dada Seunghyun, berniat mengusir Seunghyun dari atas tubuhnya. Tetapi, tak diketahuinya bahwa pukulan-pukulan kecil itu malah membuat nafsu Seunghyun makin memuncak.

"Hhh.. Jiyongie.." Seunghyun mencondongkan tubuhnya, dan menempatkan bibirnya di telinga Jiyong. "Kau tahu, Jiyong-ah? Kau benar-benar menggoda.."

BLUSH!

_Dirty talks_ ala Seunghyun beraksi. _Yeah_, ini bukan pertama kali Jiyong mendengar setiap _dirty talks_ yang dilontarkan Seunghyun. Hanya saja, karena posisi mereka yang begitu intim saat ini, tangan besar Seunghyun yang mulai mengelus-elus pinggangnya dan lengan atasnya, serta bibir Seunghyun yang terus-menerus membisikkan kata-kata kotor di telinganya.

"Oppaaa..." lenguh Jiyong ketika Seunghyun mulai menangkup payudara kanannya. Seunghyun tersenyum mesum, "Dadamu pas sekali dengan genggaman tanganku, Jiyongie.." katanya, seraya mulai meremas lembut dada kekasihnya.

Jiyong mendesah halus saat tangan Seunghyun mulai bekerja, "Oppa... H-hentikan, _please_..." Jiyong berbisik ditengah desahannya. Berharap Seunghyun menghentikan remasannya, tapi namja itu malah meremas dada Jiyong lebih keras.

"A-aaah ~ O-oppaaaa..." lenguhan Jiyong semakin keras ketika perlahan bibir Seunghyun mulai mengeksplorasi lehernya, dan memberikan banyak tanda di leher Jiyong yang tadinya mulus. Bibir Seunghyun makin merambat keatas, dan akhirnya sampai di bibir sintal Jiyong.

Bibir mereka mulai beradu dalam ciuman penuh cinta. Seunghyun mencium bibir Jiyong pelan-pelan, melumatnya sedikit-sedikit, berhati-hati dengan Jiyong yang staminanya masih sedikit lemah. Bibir Jiyong otomatis terbuka ketika Seunghyun menjilat bibir bawahnya, membuat Seunghyun langsung memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jiyong.

Pertarungan lidah tak terelakkan. Ditengah-tengah pertempuran lidahnya dengan Jiyong, Seunghyun menjilat langit-langit atas mulut Jiyong, membuat yeoja itu merasa nyaman. Sementara lidah Jiyong mendorong lidah Seunghyun, mengajaknya bergulat. Saliva mereka merembes keluar ketika masing-masing lidah mulai saling menyerang dengan ganas.

Menjilat. Mengeksplorasi. Bahkan menggigit kecil lidah mereka.

Beberapa menit bertarung lidah, Seunghyun dan Jiyong melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menciptakan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya. Keduanya terengah-engah, berusaha mengambil oksigen untuk memenuhi paru-paru mereka. Tapi kegiatan itu langsung digantikan oleh desahan keras Jiyong saat Seunghyun perlahan mulai melepas tali _dress_-nya.

"Oppa!" Jiyong menjerit ketika Seunghyun menciumi bahunya. Seunghyun sudah tahu, Jiyong bukannya menjerit ketakutan, melainkan menjerit malu. Terbukti dari wajahnya yang semerah apel matang sekarang. Semakin membuat Jiyong terlihat imut dimatanya.

"Tenanglah, Jiyongie.." Seunghyun mulai menurunkan dress Jiyong, membuat separuh payudara Jiyong terlihat oleh mata laparnya sekarang. "Dadamu putih sekali Jiyong.." _dirty talk_ kembali dilancarkan, "Izinkan aku memenuhi dadamu dengan tanda cintaku, Sayang.."

Jiyong tidak menjawab, malah meremas kaus bagian depan Seunghyun dengan keras, mencari pelampiasan saat _dress_-nya sudah tidak menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya lagi. Dan Jiyong semakin merona malu saat mendapati dirinya tidak mengenakan bra, karena tali dress yang begitu tipis. Lagipula, toh memang _dress_-nya sudah didesain seperti itu.

Seunghyun mulai menjilat-jilat payudara kanan Jiyong sementara yeoja itu sendiri menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan desahan akibat jilatan Seunghyun yang secara tidak langsung juga membangkitkan libidonya.

"Jangan (jilat) gigit bibirmu, Jiyong-ah.. (hisap) Aku ingin (jilat) mendengar desahanmu.."

Dan satu kalimat dari Seunghyun dengan sukses membuat Jiyong mendesah sekeras mungkin.

"Aaaaaah!~"

Seunghyun tersenyum mesum. Tak disangkanya semua ini akan terjadi begitu mudah. Jiyong yang sudah _topless_ dibawahnya, kedua kaki Jiyong yang sudah sedikit terbuka lebar, dan penisnya yang sudah mulai membesar, membuat celana Seunghyun terasa sempit.

Seunghyun kembali mengarahkan bibirnya menuju payudara Jiyong ketika ia merasakan tangan Jiyong mulai bergerak perlahan menuju selangkangannya. Tangan Jiyong meraba-raba paha dalamnya, membuat Seunghyun melenguh tertahan dalam jilatannya. Dan entah sejak kapan (atau mungkin tangan Jiyong yang memang gesit) resleting celana Seunghyun sudah terbuka, sedikit melepaskan penis Seunghyun yang sudah setengah tegak didalam _boxer_-nya. Seunghyun memutuskan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jiyong dulu, ingin mengetahui reaksi yeojachingu-nya.

Jiyong membelalakkan mata melihat bagian bawah Seunghyun, "B-besar sekali, oppa.." lirihnya kaget. Bagaimana tidak kaget? Baru setengah tegak dan penis kekasihnya sudah terlihat begitu besar, dan kuat. Jiyong benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan saat benda itu dalam keadaan tegak sempurna.

Seunghyun menyeringai, "Suka dengan milikku, Yongie?" godanya, menimbulkan rona merah di wajah Jiyong. Dada Jiyong naik turun, sedikit ngeri membayangkan benda itu mengoyak miliknya yang masih berpredikat _still virgin_.

Seunghyun yang mengetahui perasaan Jiyong, perlahan mulai mendekat dan mencium pipi Jiyong dengan lembut. Disalurkannya kasih sayang dan cintanya melalui ciuman tersebut.

"Jangan takut Jiyong-ah.. Aku janji akan pelan-pelan.."

Jiyong, masih tidak mampu melepaskan pandangan dari penis Seunghyun, hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah saat Seunghyun menarik dress-nya hingga kini ia telah naked sempurna dibawah Seunghyun.

"Ah!" Jiyong secepat kilat menarik selimut Seunghyun dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya yang sontak mengundang tawa dari namjachingunya. "Kenapa menutupi tubuhmu, Jiyongie? Tubuhmu bagus kok, aku suka.."

"Tidak, oppa!" Jiyong memejamkan mata, "Tubuhku jelek, aku malu ~" Jiyong menutupi seluruh wajah dan tubuhnya dengan selimut, memberi ide baru untuk Seunghyun.

Namja itu beringsut keatas tubuh Jiyong yang tertutup selimut. "Baiklah, kalau kau memang malu.." Seunghyun meraba-raba selimut, mencari-cari letak dada Jiyong didalam selimut dan meremasnya keras.

"Anghhh ~~"

"Tapi setidaknya biarkan aku tetap menikmatimu walaupun hanya dari balik selimut."

Seiring dengan selesainya kalimat itu, tangan kanan Seunghyun meremas-remas dada Jiyong, sementara tangan kirinya bergerak ke bawah, mencari-cari letak paha Jiyong. Sesekali tangannya menelusup masuk kedalam selimut, meraba kulit paha Jiyong yang halus dan sesekali –tidak sengaja—menyenggol bibir vagina Jiyong.

"Nnngh ~~" lenguh Jiyong ketika jari Seunghyun mulai membelai klitorisnya. Desahan itu makin membangkitkan penis Seunghyun. Penisnya dengan cepat menegak saat desahan-desahan Jiyong mengalun indah dari balik selimut.

Beberapa saat kemudian, penis Seunghyun sudah tegak sepenuhnya. Dengan cepat, dicopotnya boxernya, dan langsung menyingkapkan selimut itu dengan kasar, langsung mengekspos tubuh telanjang Jiyong.

"Aaa!~" Jiyong sedikit menjerit ketika Seunghyun langsung menindihnya dan menciumi serta menjilati perut ratanya dengan ganas. Sesekali menghisap di sana-sini, memberikan kissmark berwarna kemerahan yang rasanya tak mungkin hilang selama beberapa hari ke depan.

Tangan Jiyong meremas-remas rambut pirang-nyaris-putih Seunghyun dengan kuat ketika merasakan bibir Seunghyun sampai ke pahanya. Jiyong merasakan lidah hangat Seunghyun yang mengeksplorasi paha dalamnya dan menjilat bibir vaginanya, membuatnya semakin basah.

"O-oppa! Disana!" jerit Jiyong lagi ketika Seunghyun menjilat klitorisnya. Jiyong merasa pusing saking nikmatnya. Sensasi yang menghantam kepalanya kala lidah hangat itu membelai klitorisnya sungguh luar biasa.

Dan Jiyong menginginkan itu lagi...

Tangan Jiyong menahan kepala Seunghyun agar tetap di selangkangannya. Kaki Jiyong membuka lebih lebar, seakan mempersilahkan Seunghyun mengeksplorasi vaginanya lebih dalam. Dan mengetahui sinyal dari Jiyong, dua jari Seunghyun langsung menguakkan vagina Jiyong dan menjulurkan lidahnya sedalam-dalamnya ke vagina yeoja-nya.

Jiyong menjerit kesetanan ketika lidah Seunghyun memasuki vaginanya. Lidah Seunghyun berputar-putar, seolah-olah mengaduk-aduk isi tubuhnya, memberinya kenikmatan yang berbeda.

Perut bagian bawah Jiyong mengejang dengan cepat. Seperti sesuatu mendesak keluar, membuatnya mengeluarkan suara rengekan imut. "Oppaaaa ~~ Aku... aku..."

Tidak sampai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir Seunghyun sudah penuh oleh cairan hasil orgasme Jiyong. Namja itu meneguk semuanya dengan cepat, tidak menyisakan sedikitpun untuk Jiyong yang sekarang terbaring dengan peluh memenuhi tubuhnya.

Seunghyun mengarahkan mata tajamnya menatap Jiyong, "Kau... benar-benar nikmat, chagiya..." pujinya, seketika membuat Jiyong menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan malu.

Melihat penisnya sendiri yang sudah tegak dan sekeras kayu, Seunghyun bangkit, turun dari ranjang, dan langsung mengambil sebuah lube dari lemari kamarnya. Seunghyun membuka tutupnya, dan langsung menuangkan cairan kental itu banyak-banyak ke penisnya.

_Mmm... Strawberry flavour ~_

Setelah merasa cukup, Seunghyun langsung melompat kembali keatas ranjang, dan langsung memposisikan penisnya di hadapan vagina Jiyong. Jiyong, yang mengetahui apa yang akan Seunghyun lakukan, langsung menggeram pasrah dan mengangguk.

"Nde, lakukan, oppa.."

Seunghyun mendorong pinggulnya perlahan. Bibirnya ia tempatkan di pipi Jiyong, menciuminya dengan sayang setiap kali mendapati Jiyong mengernyit kesakitan. Tangan Jiyong yang tadinya mencengkeram punggungnya mulai mencakarnya saat penis Seunghyun masuk seperempatnya kedalam tubuh Jiyong.

"H-hentikan sebentar, oppa ~~" butiran bening mengalir dari mata Jiyong, "Sakit, hiks..." yeoja itu menangis ketika Seunghyun menciumi pipinya dengan intens, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Tangan Seunghyun ikut berpartisipasi (?) dengan mengelus-elus paha Jiyong yang terbuka, memberikan sentuhan lembut yang menenangkan Jiyong.

Beberapa saat seperti itu, Jiyong mengangguk lagi. Menandakan bahwa ia sudah siap untuk dimasuki kembali. Seunghyun menghembuskan nafas, kemudian kembali memasukkan penisnya perlahan, mencegah agar Jiyong tidak lagi kesakitan.

Jiyong mengerang pelan. Perih sekali rasanya. Dicengkeramnya lagi pundak Seunghyun, memintanya berhenti yang langsung kembali dikabulkan oleh Seunghyun. Dan sama seperti tadi, Seunghyun hanya akan mencium dan memberikan sentuhan ringan.

Beberapa kali hal itu terjadi, dan kini penis Seunghyun telah masuk sepenuhnya kedalam tubuh Jiyong. Yeoja itu mendesah perlahan, sedikit mengatur nafasnya saat penis besar Seunghyun menyenggol titik kenikmatannya.

"Aku mulai, Jiyongie.. Ok?" Seunghyun meminta persetujuan, seraya memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan. Membuat penis besar itu timbul tenggelam di vagina Jiyong. Yeoja itu sendiri hanya menutup matanya sembari memeluk kuat-kuat tubuh kekasihnya saat penis Seunghyun menghantam titik kenikmatannya lagi dengan cepat—berulang kali.

"Aaaah ~~ Oppaaaaa ~~~" pelukan Jiyong semakin kuat saat Seunghyun mempercepat tempo keluar-masuknya. Seunghyun menggerakkan pinggulnya seperti orang kesetanan saat Jiyong memeluknya dengan sangat kuat dan penisnya tersiram cairan hangat didalam vagina Jiyong.

Seunghyun tahu, Jiyong kembali orgasme, dan dirinya bertekad akan membuat Jiyong orgasme berkali-kali malam ini.

Sungguh suatu tekad yang aneh. -_-'

Tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, Seunghyun menghantam Jiyong lebih keras, membuat yeoja itu mendesah lebih keras, kuat dan wajahnya memerah menahan gairah.

"H-harder, oppa! Aaah ~~"

"_Wait... for a second, baby.._ Urgh!"

"Aaah ~~ Oppa! _T-there ~~ Yes, there ~~"_

"A-arraseo, baby… Yongie… Argh!"

Dan desahan terus terdengar silih berganti dari Jiyong dan Seunghyun. Jiyong mencapai orgasme-nya yang kali kelima malam itu ketika merasakan vaginanya tersiram cairan hangat selama beberapa kali semburan.

Merasakan semburan itu, Jiyong langsung melotot. Yeoja itu langsung berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Seunghyun, mencoba melepaskan penis Seunghyun yang tadinya tertanam di tubuhnya. Membuat Seunghyun memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung.

"W-waeyo, chagiya?"

Jiyong melirik kearah kalender dengan panik. Matanya menelusuri tiap tanggal, dan saat mengingat tanggal berapa hari itu, Jiyong serasa ingin menangis.

Minggu ini adalah minggu suburnya, bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

"O-oppa..." Jiyong meremas selimutnya dengan gugup, menutupi tubuhnya yang terekspos. Airmata mulai meluncur satu-satu dari mata menuju pipinya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isaknya tidak terlalu terdengar, tapi tetap saja Seunghyun bisa mendengar kekasihnya terisak.

Seunghyun mendekat kearah Jiyong, kemudian memeluk tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Seunghyun menyandarkan dagunya di puncak kepala Jiyong, mengecup pucuk kepalanya, mencoba menenangkan Jiyong.

"Sssh.. Sssh.." Seunghyun mendesis lembut, sementara tangisan Jiyong makin keras. Yeoja itu benar-benar takut. Diremasnya selimutnya semakin keras. Sejenak ia merasa begitu bodoh.

"Katakan padaku chagiya..." Seunghyun mengelus-elus rambut hitam Jiyong. "Ada apa denganmu, kenapa menangis?"

Jiyong terisak sebentar, "Aku... minggu ini... minggu suburku, oppa... Hiks.." Jiyong menggeleng takut, "Aku... aku takut hamil..." katanya, kemudian kembali terisak dalam pelukan Seunghyun.

Seunghyun melotot. Memang, ia kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Jiyong, tetapi entah kenapa ada rasa bahagia yang mendominasi. Seunghyun tersenyum sedikit, kemudian mengecup puncak kepala yeojachingunya berkali-kali yang tak urung mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari Jiyong.

"Oppa, kenapa—"

"Minggu suburmu? Itu bagus, Jiyongie!" Seunghyun berucap sambil menarik tubuh mungil Jiyong dalam pelukannya. Mata Jiyong membulat kaget.

"E-eh? Bagus?"

Seunghyun mengangguk, "Ya! Karena sebenarnya..." Seunghyun berdiri, kemudian mengambil jaketnya yang ia lemparkan begitu saja ke lantai dan merogoh saku jaketnya. Tempat 'benda itu' berada. Dan segera setelah menemukan 'benda itu', Seunghyun memberikannya pada Jiyong.

Sebuah kotak cincin.

Jiyong melongo kaget, kemudian memandang Seunghyun tidak percaya. "O-oppa... I-ini..."

"Ya, aku berniat melamarmu hari ini.." Seunghyun nyengir aneh, "Tapi hampir saja tidak jadi karena kita bertengkar tadi.. Yah, mau tidak kau menikah denganku?"

BLUSH!

Wajah Jiyong memerah seketika. Seunghyun benar-benar aneh, Jiyong akui. Kebanyakan orang melamar dengan cara romantis, menggunakan bunga, kue, atau bahkan taman untuk melamar pasangannya, ini malah Seunghyun melamarnya dengan tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat di tubuh _sixpack_-nya, dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang senyum-senyum aneh, dan setelah mereka melakukan 'itu' lagi. Ckckck...

Tapi, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Jiyong juga senang. Senang mengetahui ekspresi malu-malu Seunghyun yang biasanya jarang didapatkan kini tercetak jelas pada wajahnya. Tangan Jiyong tetap menggenggam kotak cincin itu dengan kuat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap sambil menatap mata Seunghyun.

"Nde, aku mau!"

Pagi itu, Jiyong terbangun dengan sesuatu menindih pinggulnya. Setengah matanya baru saja terbuka saat ia melihat benda apa yang menindih pinggulnya itu.

Oh, lengan kekar Seunghyun ternyata...

Jiyong menoleh ke belakang. Didapatinya Seunghyun masih lelap dengan wajahnya yang menempel pada punggung telanjang Jiyong. Membuat nafasnya seolah menggelitik kulit Jiyong.

Yeoja itu tersenyum lembut seraya melepaskan lengan Seunghyun yang menindih pinggulnya, kemudian bergegas mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Jiyong tersenyum malu sendiri mengingat sesudah Seunghyun melamarnya, mereka malah melakukan 'itu' lagi sampai tiga ronde. Sehingga kini selangkangan Jiyong terasa sedikit ngilu.

Jiyong baru saja akan berdiri ketika sesuatu menahannya tetap duduk.

"Tetap disana, Jiyongie.." sahut sebuah suara berat. Jiyong memutar bola matanya, ia tahu suara siapa ini.

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana..." sambung suara itu lagi sebelum akhirnya sang pemilik lengan yang menahan perut Jiyong—Seunghyun—menariknya lagi hingga Jiyong kembali jatuh terbaring di ranjang.

"Kyaa! Oppa! Hentikaaan ~~ Ini masih pagi!~"

Dan sepertinya hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan sepanjang hari di ranjang.

-FIN-

.

.

Mind to review?

Thank you.


End file.
